


The Fox And The Lamb

by FreddieVonLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Burns, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/F, Heavy Angst, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Illness, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Recreational Drug Use, Revenge, Self Harm, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieVonLecter/pseuds/FreddieVonLecter
Summary: Freddie, having been attacked by Dolarhyde (and narrowly escaping) decides that there's no possible way Hannibal and Will are dead. Half insane and addicted to painkillers from the scars left behind, she hatches a revenge plot. Meanwhile, half way across the world in Japan, Hannibal and Will attempt to recover from wounds both emotional and physical. All while worrying that Freddie may be just insane enough to come get them. With the help of Bedelia Du Maruier (and the possible rekindling of a past romance between the two) can Freddie track them down to get the revenge against Will Graham the two of them both now crave?





	1. Catching The Scent

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was born after wondering how Freddie Lounds would have possibly coped if she'd been the one attacked by Dolaryhyde, as well as the possibility of her maybe having a past relationship with Bedelia Du Maurier. Contains Hannigram/Murder Husbands in spades as well as a lesbian relationship between Bedelia and Freddie. More to come. Story is dark and possibly not for everyone. I've tried to trigger warn as much as possible.

_She wasn't well and it was something she was aware of. Painfully aware of. Pain could make one aware of a lot of things. Which was why the drugs were there to take that type of pain away. They didn't remove the flashbacks. Or the nightmares. Nothing like that. Instead they just made them more tolerable. Will Graham had been the source of this pain. He'd wanted this to happen. She doubted that he was even aware she would survive. He'd sent her to be slaughtered like a lamb but now she was resurrected. She'd come back from what was an assumed death twice. He wasn't going to come back this time. Not from her wrath. The FBI and media at large presumed them dead. She knew better. Why break Hannibal out of jail just to kill him in some weird sort of_ murder-suicide _pact. Will was unstable but not that unstable. There was no way either of them had gone that quickly. Everything had been just too perfect. It's what they wanted people to think not what actually happened. Hannibal was a master manipulator and Will had become his surrogate. Though she tried to point this out to anyone who would listen, it was mostly written off as paranoid ramblings of a drug addicted freak. Perhaps the drugs played some role in it, perhaps not. She was insane but still sane enough to be aware of it. PTSD, a bit of psychosis. Madness and pain. Pain and madness. Paranoia and anger. Her once smooth skin and cheek marred by the bite of the dragon. She wasn't the lamb any more. She was the fox and she was going to sniff out the true lamb in all of this. Bite him right in the throat._

* * *

"She's after us, you are aware of that, yes?" Will asked Hannibal over their morning coffee. Hannibal looked up, utterly unconcerned even though he was aware of who Will was referencing.

"She won't find us." He said and went back to the local newspaper he was reading.

"Won't she? That's kind of her job and she's not bad at it." Will told him then turned his laptop in Hannibal's direction to show him the latest article that had been published on Tattlecrime.com. As much of it was ramblings of a mad woman that some how retained a following, it was pretty close to accurate. Dangerously close to accurate. Will wasn't sure how she knew what she did but he wasn't going to risk anything. They'd only been on the run for a few months. He still couldn't run from his leg broken in the fall and Hannibal still had trouble recovering from being shot. Not to mention the various cuts and bruises. Some infections which had to be treated later than either of them had wanted because they'd been on the run. They were not at peak capacity for taking this on. Even with as small as Freddie Lounds was, she was fierce.

"Will, no one believes her. If she does find us, then she'll be finding us alone." He said, "Pity that your plan to have her killed didn't work out quite as expected." This was not something he truly believed. Not that he would tell Will that. Freddie surviving that encounter and in the shape she had nearly amazed him. Made him curious. She'd narrowly escaped death quite a few times but this one? It was remarkable. Something he hadn't even predicted, which of course made her incredibly interesting. He couldn't deny that within himself even if he could to others. It wasn't as if he'd been asked about it. Will didn't care too and he was well aware of that. He watched the younger man pout for a bit, going back to his laptop and muttering under his breath.

"In our current conditions, finding us alone may be just what she needs to get revenge." Will replied.

"I don't believe she'd be getting revenge on me." Hannibal said and chuckled. It was certainly meant as a joke because he would do anything to protect the man who sat before him. The attempt to lighten the mood fell flat and only served to make Will twice as huffy as he had been at the beginning of this conversation. "That was not meant as a serious statement."

"I'm aware of that, I still don't find it funny." He finished his breakfast then reached for his crutches. Once he was stable and on his feet he used them to move to the large window overlooking the city of Tokyo. A very odd place for them to end up but going back to Europe would have been too dangerous. It seemed Hannibal at least knew enough Japanese to get along, and since it was such a hub, many people knew English. Will still knew basically nothing other than common greetings and how to order food. He didn't go out much, let Hannibal take care of that part. He had been assured they'd move somewhere else once the dust had settled and they were both healed. The good news in all of this would have to be that if Freddie did make it there, her mountain of curly red hair would be very easy to pick out among the crowd of Japanese they were surrounded by.

"Ms. Lounds is resourceful. I'll give you that." Hannibal said and then sipped his coffee slowly, "However we have friends. Connections. I can alert them to our current predicament and get her cut down before she ever reaches our door."

"Are you absolutely sure of that? This is a woman who has manipulated everyone. Up to and including the FBI. You think she doesn't know how to play the game? Hire goons of her own? She has money now, Hannibal. A lot of it. That lawsuit against the FBI and myself was very lucrative for her. Not to mention the book and movie rights plus her trashy website still running and more popular than ever and did you see--"

"Will." Hannibal cut him off firmly. "If she makes it here, it will be taken care of. We won't be caught or harmed. Maybe she just wishes to have a nice conversation."

"Nice and Freddie aren't two words that will ever go together in a proper sentence." He sighed. Hannibal got up and walked over to Will slowly. He still had residual pain from his injuries but was well aware it was far less than what Will was experiencing. Not enough to prevent him from protecting them both if he had to. Ms. Lounds didn't even register on his radar as a threat. Since he had not seen or heard from her since he had gotten out, he even thought it may be interesting to talk to her. Will hadn't gone into too much detail about her current appearance. How he'd seen her after she'd been attacked by Dolarhyde. She'd begrudgingly given Will the information to catch the man correctly. Will hadn't said a lot. Not more than him becoming physically ill at the damage to her face and the pain he must have caused her. Even with his extreme dislike of her, it turned his stomach to understand and empathize with what she had gone through. To realize in the moments of her recovery that maybe she was not a monster, but a human being. Someone who could suffer and someone who had feelings. It was still something Hannibal watched him struggle with. Going back and fourth between hate and understanding. There were no public picture or recordings of Freddie's injuries. Though she had done interviews and had photos taken after the events, her face had always been covered with a fashionable scarf. The only injury Hannibal could possibly detect was at the corner of her cheek where a bit of scarred tissue peeked above the hem of the fabric. That coupled with the way her words slurred and her voice was labored indicated something extensive had happened to her jaw or mouth. Possibly both. Her voice was a bit more deep too, raw. As if something had permanently burned her throat. Milking any more information out of Will than what had already been given seemed impossible and he had stopped attempting to care. Until now. At that point he was becoming curious again. If only to see her one last time before what he assumed would be her ultimate demise.

* * *

"Doctor Du Maurier? You have a visitor." The nurse said. "Are you seeing people today?"

"Depends on who it is." Bedelia replied, not turning from her seat at the window to even attempt to truly acknowledge the woman speaking to her in the moment. She hadn't been seeing the majority of people who had attempted to come there. Mainly because they had been reporters first and law enforcement second. Men who didn't believe her story and people who didn't believe her story but also wanted to sensationalize it. She didn't care for either. At the end of the day it was some what concluded that she'd cut her own leg off. Yes it was possible, but no, she didn't have a reason to do that. Crawford didn't believe her stories of Hannibal and Will returning to get revenge. He wouldn't be wrong about that. The evidence showed the two of them were dead and it was better for everyone involved to just believe that in order to avoid some sort of mass panic. A very stubborn and idiotic man who would prefer to appear right and get people killed than continue on with a nearly impossible investigation. Chasing what could be considered ghosts at that point.

"She says you know her. Freddie Lounds." The nurse said. Bedelia took in a deep breath. A year ago she would have turned that down. In fact, a year ago was one of her first encounters with the woman. Under false pretenses, lots of alcohol, and a drunken night of sex. Then another few nights of sex. Only ending when Bedelia caught her snooping around, found out her true identity, and kicked her out as soon as possible. She vanished shortly after that period of time trying to avoid being slaughtered by Hannibal. Not that Freddie really had influenced that decision at all. Things had just piled up on her at once and she'd had to run. She didn't have a choice. She wished now she'd have stayed away. That the FBI hadn't found her. That she'd never said anything to draw attention to herself and put her own mark on Hannibal's radar. She'd been left alive but at what cost? She wasn't unaware of what Freddie had gone through. Not a victim of Hannibal's, at least not directly. Anyone would be foolish to think that this wasn't done by Hannibal with a proxy known as Will Graham. As sleazy as Freddie Lounds was, Bedelia didn't believe she deserved to be fed to the wolves in such a manner. She also hated herself for somewhat retaining feelings for the woman even after being manipulated and betrayed. Some nights she wondered if Freddie felt the same. SInce she hadn't been approached since that point in time, and so many things had happened, she felt it may be best to allow her in for a chat. If only to see what she could possibly want. That was the most pressing curiosity to her in the moment.

"Send her in." Bedelia said, rolling her wheelchair back from the window to turn to look towards the door. She was in this institution by self-administration. She had chosen to commit herself. Mostly for her own safety. Much like Freddie (even though she had no possible way of knowing it) she was insane but sane enough to know it. Unstable would have been her word of choice. Not even to herself. She'd have been hunting them down herself if she wasn't without a damn leg to kick their asses with. Besides, as she recognized her instability she also recognized it would only compromise her when the time came to exact he revenge. In here she got nearly all the sedatives she wanted and had an army of people to protect her. Since she wasn't marked as any sort of actual danger and it was a private hospital, this place was more like a resort than a prison. The nurse nodded at her and stepped out. It was only a few moments later that Freddie stepped up to the door. A beautiful and most likely expensive red scarf that complimented her pitch black pant-suit covered her face. Bedelia attempted not to stare at the scarf like she was trying to see through it to Freddie's mauled face. There were rumors about how she looked but just like the rest of the world, Bedelia did not know the true extent of the damage.

"Brought you some flowersh." She said, her words slurring softly. Her voice raspy as if she had chain smoked over the past 20 years of her life. She cleared her throat and walked over to the table to set down the expensive bouquet. "I apologize for my voice. It'sh far more rough in the morning. Taking up shmoking again wash not the besht idea but…keepsh me shane."

"You are far from sane. I can see it in your eyes." Bedelia told her.

"Did you believe I wash ever sane?"

"Not entirely. I suppose you didn't ever believe I was. Seeing as how you knew quite a bit about my relationship with Hannibal before you ever sought me out." She sighed, "Have a seat and tell me what brought you here."

"Getting right to the point, I shee." Freddie chuckled and took a seat in the comfortable chair near by. Her gloved hand came up to fix the scarf a bit. She was only wearing the glove on one hand. Her right one. That was curious. It was obviously to hide something. Given the weather the complete suit must have been hot and entirely too uncomfortable. That and her voice? She'd been burned and she was attempting to cover the scars. It made sense now. Bedelia decided not to draw attention to it in favor of information. "I need to know where they went."

"Where who went?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Bedelia." Freddie warned. "I will find them with or without your help."

"You're saying you believe me, then?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"No one else does. People pretend to but it's obvious they are less concerned about reality and more concerned about ratings and selling a story. Even if I did know where they went, why would I tell you and why do you give a damn?" She snapped.

"I want revenge."

"You? For what? Hannibal didn't do much to--"

"Not on Hannibal. I believe he wash involved but…this wash far more the reshult of Will Graham than hish little muddier hushband." Freddie replied. A smiled spread across Bedelia's face. Due to all she'd been through at the hands of Hannibal she wasn't very certain she would or could hurt him. Will Graham was another matter entirely. Yes, she could get on board with revenge against that twitchy little animal. She still couldn't say she wanted Hannibal harmed, though, even with as much contempt as she held for him.

"Wherever Will is, Hannibal is going to be with him. You wouldn't get away with much." Bedelia said, moving the wheelchair to the table so she could grab the flowers and move them to a vase.

"What makesh you asshume you have any idea what I intend to get away with?" She asked.

"Decent point. You aren't as predictable as one of Hannibal's usual victims. It's the one thing we have in common." Bedelia said, "You and I now have many things in common."

"You shay that ash if you mish me." Freddie said.

"And if I do?"

"Maybe I feel the shame." She replied with a casual shrug of her shoulders, "Can't exactly have much of a relationship if my woman is in a nut housh though."

"Point taken." Bedelia said, "However, I will not be offered much protection otherwise and no offense, I don't believe you can offer too much of it."

"I probably can't, I won't deny it." She said, "What I can offer, though, is revenge on Will Graham. I jusht need to know a bit more about them. The trail ishn't cold. I have more information than you probably think I do. Just need to confirm a few thingsh."

"Such as?" She asked.

"Hannibal wouldn't be dumb enough to go back to Europe firsht. No. He'd hide shomewhere elsh. Off the radar. Even if he believed he washn't being looked for. Hannibal ishn't where he ish by being carelessh." She said, "Europe is out, India wouldn't have pleasant smellsh, which leavesh a limited number of locations." There was a pause as she put a hand to her face and turned away for a moment. The ungloved hand went to her hair and tugged on it roughly, almost like a nervous tic. She stood up, and turned. Her back to Bedelia there was a quick flurry of movement. The scarf was adjusted again to hide most of her face and she sat back down on the couch. If Bedelia had to guess what all of that was about, it was Freddie taking medication. More than likely narcotics. She had a few tell tale signs of addiction to them that any doctor could easily pick up on by watching her for a few moments.

"Continue then?"

"Aushtralia would have too many english speakers aware of American media and newsh. This leavesh only a few other placesh." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Once again the ungloved hand moved to one of her curls tugging at it until it was yanked out completely, as if she didn't even feel the pain associated with the action. "China or Japan."

"I'm going to have to give you kudos for getting that far in your own logic given that you've most likely been high as a kite for the past month they've been missing."

"I wouldn't talk about recreational drug usage if I were you. Eshpecially not about shelf medication." Freddie replied and made a motion as if she were drinking out of a bottle.

"Get to the point." Bedelia hissed.

"Where ish it? China, or Japan?" Her gaze narrowed almost as if she already knew what the answer was and it was a test. Bedelia was unsure why she'd come there if she knew the answer. Was it intimidation? Was it an attempt to rekindle something they had before? Was it because she knew that they were both victims and this was a chance for her to finally have a relationship with someone who could understand the position she was in? Was it all of those things and a hunger for revenge against the same man that had screwed them both over? Could be any number of those things and it could be none at all.

"More than likely it's Japan." Bedelia said. She rolled into the bathroom, grabbing a vase from the dresser along the way. She didn't know why she was playing along, or even trying to humor this. Could Freddie even get to Japan and even if she could, could she find them? Could she take Will down? Or was this going to be some attempt to beg for money and help? Bedelia couldn't even honestly say she wouldn't help. She actually kind of wanted to now, despite the risk that it would impose on herself. On both of them. How much was life really worth living if this was where she'd be until the end of her days. She came back out into the the bedroom and surprisingly, Freddie was still there on the couch. Her eyes a bit more glossy and her demeanor a bit more calm. Had to have been whatever pills she took just moments earlier. Not that they'd have worked that quickly but the placebo effect was one hell of a good influence on the human mind.

"Then that ish where I'll be headed next."

"Why are you attempting to involve me?"

"I wanted to extend an invitation for you you come. Free of charge. Maybe we could…find common ground." Freddie said. It could be a trick, and Bedelia was aware of that. Freddie's intentions could also be completely honest. There was no way of knowing and it was a fifty fifty shot. She did badly want revenge. To take away from Hannibal the one thing he'd gone batshit insane over. The person he'd willingly turned himself into police to in some backwards way protect and monitor. The person who he'd destroyed his entire life for in order to stay close to. The one person, if harmed or destroyed could also destroy him. Maybe even make him finally wish to take his own life or at very least feel emotional pain for the first time in his horrific existence.

"The common ground of wanting to murder Will Graham?"

"Yesh…and other thingsh." Freddie said. Bedelia nodded and took in a deep breath.

"I'll need to think it over." She said, "Because I don't know if I can trust you, for one, and for two, it'll take a few days worth of paperwork and waiting to get them to release me even if I was self committed. I'll also need to have more of a plan decided on than randomly flying to Japan and seeing what happens. If you can agree to all of that then I'll say yes."

"I can plan. I need to do that in any case….conshidering that without a plan there ish no beating a man like Hannibal."

"I think I've underestimated your intelligence versus sanity level."

"And I think I'll take that ash a compliment…thish time." She stood up and tugged at the glove and then the scarf around her face. Her hand reached into her pocket and from it she produced a business card, which she placed on the table gently. "Give me a call when you've made up your mind. I'd like to hear from you either way."

"Understood." Bedelia said. Freddie nodded and walked out of there without another word. Bedelia set the vase on the dresser and then wheeled herself over to the table to look at the business card. Right next to it was the lock of hair Freddie had yanked right out of her head. Some sort of macabre offering, possibly. She smiled and reached to run her fingers over the silky strands. What did she really have to lose?

* * *

If there was one thing Hannibal lamented, it was that their sex couldn't be nearly as rough as he wanted it to be. Currently on the bed with Will, on top, he was nipping at his neck and shoulder. One hand on his ass as his fingers slid into Will's opening, stretching it a bit to prepare it for his cock. How they'd gotten here from the tense breakfast they'd just had, he didn't know. It was a good way to release pent up emotions and relieve tension. It would most definitely distract Will from his distress over the possibility of them being found. Will let out a loud moan which was muffled as he turned his head to press it into the pillow under his face. Hannibal worked him slowly, stretching him in a comfortable manner.

They hadn't had much time for sex since getting on the run. Even with lube, Will would have found it too uncomfortable to take his cock straight away. This was the better option and it didn't mean risking Will having an early release during other types of foreplay. Even though he had been married it seemed like he was still sexually starved and Hannibal wasn't interested in gaining information on his previous sex life. If there had even been one in that capacity. The way he had referred to Molly after the fact had seemed tense and awkward. Almost as if her were a man posing as straight in order to deter people from thinking he had ever had any interest in men. Or just a criminal. No, it wouldn't have looked very good for him to be in love with the man he was also allegedly investigating and trying to bring to justice.

After working his fingers for more than a few minutes, letting Will relax, Hannibal removed them. By that point the poor man was rubbing into the bed in order to get friction against what must be his painfully hard cock. He couldn't move very efficiently given the large cast over his leg, but Hannibal was there to take care of everything for him. He added a bit more lube to his erect shaft before starting to push it into the opening waiting under him. His groan was eclipsed by Will's even if his mouth was still being muffled by the pillow. Hannibal shifted and adjusted a bit so he could get in a good position to start thrusting. Will's ass gripping and massaging him tightly as he started to move. Grunting and groaning with the pleasure of penetrating the one he loved so deeply.

"Fuck…" Will breathed, finally turning his head to the side as it was getting too hard to breathe properly in the manner of which he had his head positioned.

"Naughty language…" Hannibal chuckled, using his hand to grab Will's thick locks and pull his head back, "You know what that does to me…"

"You love it when I'm rude…you crave it…" Will panted. Hannibal snarled and started to really pound into him, angry that Will was correct about that more than anything and not wanting to admit it.

"Mmmm…you will be punished. Won't walk right for a few days…even with the crutches." His free hand slapped Will's ass roughly causing a high pitched yelp. He chuckled breathlessly and kept pounding into him, leaning down to bite and lick at his neck and shoulder again. Will thrust up as much as he could given his injuries, thrusting back down towards the bed to get attention to his cock. Hannibal bit into the back of his neck, like a wolf holding it's prey in place as his climax rose to the very height of ecstasy and the two of them released. His teeth applying enough pressure in the moment to draw blood which he drank in happily, even if it weren't the best idea. This was the most he'd ever be able to taste of Will and it was never enough. Will bucked under him screaming and whining as he came hard, soaking the sheets under him with his hot seed. For the moment, both of their minds clear of any sort of danger. Which was exactly what Freddie was going to need in order to succeed in her mission.


	2. Fiery Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bedelia and Freddie draw closer to their targets in Japan, nightmares begin to haunt both Will and herself. This drives Will to a state of self-medicated abuse which causes Hannibal to step up and take control. Will needs a Master, not a partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic description of Freddie's encouter with Dolarhyde via Will's nightmares (as well as Freddie's). Implied "not safe" BDSM between Will and Hannibal (no actual sex yet though). Read with caution. Drug usage and abuse as well.

"I'm going to do this if you have a plan. Do you have one?" Bedelia asked. The call came in at nearly 2 in the morning. Freddie might have been annoyed had she not already been up picking at her burn scars while in a drug induced haze. It wasn't uncommon for this to happen to her at night. To avoid sleep. Sleep was when the nightmares came. Her usual practice had become getting as stoned as possible and zoning out. She was unsure if this constituted as actual sleep, maybe it was what was driving her insane. She didn't know. Or care. What she was sure of was that getting her revenge on Will Graham would make sleep come much easier.

"I have a contact. She's willing to help ush." Freddie replied after a moment of collecting her thoughts. "She doeshn't come cheap but she's good at what she doesh."

"Do I get to know more information than that?" Bedelia asked.

"Not at thish moment. You'll get to meet her before departure. I've chartered a private jet." She replied.

"You have that kind of money?"

"I have all kindsh of money after the varioush dealsh I've made with several different companiesh. Not to mention the book and movie rightsh. They will begin filming in a few months. Freddie Loundsh knowsh how to get what she wantsh out of life." She explained.

"I can't say that's a lie." There was a loud sigh, "Alright, you'll need to come get me from my place as I'm not much of a driver any more. When will that be?"

"Tomorrow morning. Around nine. I'll bring my contact." She said.

"Sleep well." Bedelia replied and hung up. Freddie laughed bitterly wondering if that was meant as an actual means of comfort or some kind of horrible stab in the brain. Bedelia must have known that her sleep wasn't coming easy those days but she figured neither of them slept well. Not after the horrific things they had been through. Equally as terrifying even if both events had been entirely separate from each other. Very different. She tossed her phone onto her large bed, one that was unnecessarily large for how alone she spent her life. Hopefully she could get sleep before nine o'clock. Even if she only managed a few hours of it.

* * *

 _He was approaching her, quickly, in an overly theatrical manner but_ some how _managed to maintain his grace and dominance. She was shivering in the chair. Terrified but determined. Her breathing quicker. Her skin covered in a layer of sweat as she softly tore at the glue that bound her there. She wasn't going to die like that. Not in a million years. The knife was so close, he'd left it there after cutting off her clothes. Possibly assuming she couldn't even consider what was nearly unthinkable to escape. Yet she had thought about it and she was in the midst of attempting it. Had been silently tearing her skin away the entire time he'd been lecturing her. Silence had been hard but screaming would have meant her death. He would have seen it. He would have known._

 _She'd been too late breaking away before he bit her face. She'd not been any later than that. He was stunned for the moment. That someone would rip away half of their skin in such desperation. That they'd be able to. It didn't make too much sense. Fear and insanity gave people the strength to do a lot of things they could never imagine. She'd done it, though. Grabbed the knife and brought it into the back of his leg. The pain stumbled him to his knees and she crawled away as quickly as possible. He was coming after her a hand on her heel and then the knock at the door. He was distracted and she found time to hide. It would only be a limited amount of time with how she was bleeding. Half of her in shambles from getting out of that chair._ Some how _the rest of the glue just failed to hold her once she'd gotten 50% of it away. She'd bleed to death if she didn't think of something. At least there was time even if it was seeping off the clock as quickly out of the life fluid out of her body…_

* * *

Will jolted awake in a cold sweat. What the hell kind of dream was that? He hadn't had that dream in months. Not since he'd last seen her. Not since she'd last told him in person what had happened. How it had happened. Described it in her vicious detailed way that only a tabloid sensationalist journalist like her could describe it. His startled state didn't seem to rouse Hannibal at all. The man remained sleeping next to him. Will allowed it. No need to bother Hannibal. He also didn't wish to repeat ever detail of that dream. It would only threaten to come back if he attempt to remember it. He had to find a far better distraction.

He got out of bed, lazily reaching for the crutches and getting them under his arms. He glanced once more at Hannibal before heading for the kitchen. Vodka and painkillers. Yes. The dreams were always better when he was as intoxicated as humanly possible. Hannibal wasn't a fan of self medication of that type but he also wasn't awake. By the time he figured it out, it would be morning.

He opened the cabinet which held the percocet he was currently taking for his leg. During waking hours he tried to avoid it. Didn't like how disconnected it made him feel. Disconnection was fine at night. He could drift from his own body with Hannibal safely by his side knowing he'd be protected no matter how far he floated away from his mind and body. Once he'd selected the right bottle he removed two pills and put it back in place. Trying to align it exactly as it had been in order to attempt to fool Hannibal. It wouldn't work but it was always worth a shot.

He grabbed a bottle of vodka from the shelf next to it and some how managed to hobble over to the couch with both of the items in order to sit down and take them. He turned the TV on, making sure the volume was low, and started to channel surf once the pills were down. Now he could just work on the vodka until one or the other kicked in and he passed out. Hannibal would most likely find him on the floor in a hungover daze but it was still preferable to going back to dreamland with nightmares of that woman and what she had told him. How dare she? Yet, how dare he? She wasn't wrong what she had said. That he'd expected her to die, that he'd even believed she'd deserved it. But had she? For words she had written? What had she ever really done. Nothing more horrible than he had or Hannibal. Even Bedelia or Chilton. She was vile with a pen and her tongue but she hadn't specifically lashed out at him in a way that had been more harmful than others around him. He was a monster for doing it. For justifying what he thought would be her sacrifice in order to catch that damn dragon.

Half way between totally trashed and sober, the phone began to ring. The landline. On the table next to him sat the phone. Really only owned as precaution. That and Hannibal had to be able to transfer funds and get them money in some capacity. Eventually he intended to work again somewhat. Under the assumed names they had taken. The phone wasn't in their real names. No. They were dead. He laughed at the weird thought. Calls did come in periodically but never this late. Was it dream? Perhaps one influenced by the TV which he was sure he'd turned on before attempting to get wasted. Not wanting the noise to wake Hannibal he grabbed it on a whim and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He muttered.

It was just a woman's voice. Japanese. At least maybe it was Japanese. Or it was the woman on the TV speaking Japanese. HIs brain was far too fogged up to be able to tell the difference. He shook it around a bit, hoping to clear it and blindly reached for the remote to the TV.

"Hello…whut…?"

The voice paused or it was the TV. Had he really gotten the remote that quickly? Pressed the mute button? He turned to look. No, the TV was going still. It was a man talking. He looked at the phone. That was definitely a woman and definitely not English. Yes. Sounded Japanese. Sounded like the stuff he heard on TV late at night when he got drunk like this and didn't give a shit about any sort of subtitles or things making sense to him.

"I uh…wrong number…call back. English. Only English…" He said trying to attempt to sound apologetic but really only coming off as snappy. He slammed the phone back into place trying to remember the last time he properly used a landline instead of a cellphone and then turned back to the TV. Moments later the events of the wrong number phone call were entirely forgotten and he was finishing the bottle of vodka. Had he been more awake he may have realized that the call had gone to exactly where it had meant to go.

* * *

"Did I deliver or not?" The woman asked as she held up the phone she was using. Freddie looked impressed. This contact of her, a Japanese woman, most definitely had been a risk. She'd claimed that she had ties to the Yakuza and against her better judgement Freddie had just said 'fuck it' and paid her up front. Turned out it wasn't the wrong move after all.

"What was most definitely Will Graham." Bedelia said looking at the woman that both of them only knew as Keiko even if both of them silently assumed that couldn't possibly be her real name. Especially now if she had found the two men within two days of being asked to look for them. "Sounded too twitchy not to be."

"Twitchy and drunk." Freddie replied. She looked back at Keiko. "We need you to take ush to them."

"I need money." She said firmly.

"Fair enough. How much?"

"Half a million to get you there. Another for my silence." She said. Freddie chuckled but it wasn't a chuckle of anything near happiness with the situation. She tugged at her hair with her ungloved hand and shifted like she was getting ready to attack her own accomplice.

"Shilence?"

"Despite what you seem to know, I know many others looking for these same men. The reward currently offered for their heads is well under what I'm asking. You pay more you get the product alone. You pay same price, and I sell information. Supply and demand." She spoked calmly. Her English was very good despite small grammatical errors and a small accent. Not that she could really be blamed as Freddie had already heard her speak three additional languages.

"What makesh you think I have that money?" Freddie asked.

"If you no longer doubt my ties to the Yakuza you should also no longer doubt it's not hard to get information on assets." Keiko said. Freddie didn't like this. She'd only dealt with the mob in her life as sparingly as possible. This wasn't the Italian Mafia. This was the Japanese one. The Italian mafia wasn't able to offer anything. Her last resort was to go right to the country she believed the men to be harbored in. This led her to Keiko.

"Half now, half once we have the precishe location of Will Graham." Freddie negotiated. Keiko took out a pack of cigarettes and removed one of them. She looked at it then lit it as if contemplating the logic of this deal.

"I want the first half in cash. Unmarked bills. The additional payment can be wire transferred." She said.

"It will take me at leasht twenty-four hoursh to get that amount of cash in the way you want it. It's a lot of money." Freddie told her. Keiko nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere. You know how to reach me." She stood up. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"I'm sure." She muttered bitterly. Keiko laughed and headed out of Bedelia's house. Once she was gone and the front door was securely shut, Freddie got up and paced a bit nervously before turning away from Bedelia and doing her whole pill taking ritual.

"You really trust this?" Bedelia asked reaching down to the stump where her leg used to be and rubbing it a bit. At least she could say she'd healed far better than Freddie. At least physically. The emotional scars were still there. Far more than just the dinner encounter with Hannibal as well.

"Wash that not Will Graham on the phone?" Freddie asked.

"That was most definitely him." Bedelia said, "That doesn't mean…"

"If she can get that information she can get his location. Or she already hash it. This is the besht we have to go on. Or at leasht I do. You can back out any time you want. No one hash a gun to your head." She tugged at her scarf making sure it was still correctly in place before sitting down across from Bedelia again.

"Point taken." She replied. "And you are ready to do this? Or at least whatever it is you have planned to do. You haven't elaborated."

"Not sure I have a plan right now. Maybe I'll jusht decide when we shee him. Doeshn't matter ash long ash we get there." Freddie said. The only reason she wasn't sure was because there were so many things she could do. Bedelia was still adamant on not hurting Hannibal for whatever dumb reason. Freddie didn't exactly hold anything against Hannibal but it would definitely harm Will to get rid of his little surrogate. Snip the strings and tie off the metaphorical umbilical cord. It may even have to be something she'd need to eventually talk Bedelia into. She was good at that but they were both manipulators and trying to manipulate a manipulator wasn't the easiest thing in the universe. Where there was a will there was a way and Freddie most definitely had the will.

* * *

"Get up." Hannibal snapped nudging Will in the side with his foot. Will whined softly and tried to swat at the appendage poking into his side but Hannibal kept moving it in order to avoid being grabbed or struck. Eventually this caused him to have to get up all together and he eventually sat there but didn't move. HIs head was spinning and he felt nauseous. If he moved he knew he would puke and that would just cause more of an issue with Hannibal so he stayed still. Breathing deep and trying to wait until the feeling passed. "This just won't do." Hannibal sighed and went to shut the TV off.

"Huh?" He muttered still trying to remember how he'd ended up on the floor in a room completely different from the bedroom.

"You are out of control of yourself again. I think it's time I stepped in. Took control." He replied. It was probably for the best. Will didn't do well without a master to govern his behavior and as such Hannibal knew it was important to train him right back into obedience. He got down by Will and tried to look him in the eyes but like a wounded and shamed puppy, Will was not at all attempting to look back. Hannibal rolled his eyes and got behind the man, lifting him roughly to his feet making sure he wasn't putting any weight on the leg which still wore the cast. Hannibal was honestly amazed that thing was still intact with how Will downright neglected to care for it at times. He'd even caught the man attempting to walk on it without crutches. He needed far more guidance than he was getting. Will whined again and wiggled a bit as he was somewhat carried and somewhat dragged through the hall, to the bedroom, and into the bathroom.

"Hannibal…"

"No." Hannibal cut him off, "You have begun to slip and slipping up means getting us caught. We must be careful and what you need now is less of a partner and more of a Master. I am in control and you will do as I say."

"Buh--"

"But nothing." Hannibal warned. He pulled off Will's shirt and moved to the bathtub to start running water to get him cleaned up. He was smelly and covered in a layer of sweat. Thick enough that it had caused his clothes to start clinging to him. He wasn't sick, at least not that Hannibal could smell and he didn't have a fever as he wasn't hot to the touch. It had been a rough night of drinking, bad dreams, and narcotics that had put him in such a state and he'd had enough of this acting out. "If you want attention you've got it."

"Hannibal this is…"

"Is what?" He cut him off again. "We didn't get out of there in the manner that we did in order for you to become some sort of…addict. No. You will shape up and I will help you."

"I've never done anything like this you know. I won't be good at it." Will said looking over at him pathetically.

"In that case it shouldn't be too hard. No bad habits to rub out of you, except the ones that already exist. Here are the rules, I am the Master you listen to me and obey." He insisted getting down to start to work Will's boxer's off. Not something terribly easy to do over the cast. Luckily, it wasn't a full leg cast, it was just from the foot up to his knee. Will whined again and then flailed a bit trying to slap at Hannibal's hands again. He was too weak to really fight it as much as he wanted and in the end, Hannibal prevailed.

"Shouldn't there be some kind of…veto to this? Like if you do something I don't like?"

"You should trust me." Hannibal said. Normally he would offer up some sort of safeword to this situation. Except, Will was so bad off he didn't want the man to have any veto power. Not yet at least. Mostly because he didn't intend to do anything intense or horrible until Will was in a more healthy state of body and a bit more healthy state of mind. "It won't be anything new yet. Not now. Simple things. Staying away from that website, eating healthy food, getting out for fresh air, and rest. No more abusing alcohol and narcotics, I will be dosing them out to you as they were actual prescribed. When we do things different than that, you'll get a safeword. If I give you one now you'll be using it all the time to avoid what is good for you."

Will muttered something under his breath that Hannibal didn't catch and didn't really care to. He knew that it was going to be rude and to try to clarify the words would only anger him more so than he was in that moment. Once Will was naked he went to check the water from the bath. He was going to have to be careful with how he positioned Will so the cast wouldn't get wet but the tub was large enough that it was most definitely something that could be done if there wasn't a lot of struggling. As it was, it seemed Will was too worn out by the hangover and bad night of sleep to physically protest any more than a timid slap here or there. Hannibal shut the water off and moved to pick Will up. If Freddie Lounds was on their track he needed both of them to be sharp. As much as he believed he could "take care" of this on his own, two heads were always better than one and chances were that they didn't have much time to wait and see if their guest would be arriving sooner rather than later. He picked up Will in his arms and moved him towards the tub. This was the right thing to do and Will would learn to like it. They didn't have another choice.

* * *

_She could hear them talking from where she was. Still bleeding. Her vision starting to tunnel. This wasn't good. There didn't seem to be a way out other than to get past him where he was at the door. If he saw her then whoever else was there would see her and he didn't want that woman to get hurt. There was no point in that. She wasn't sure what to do. The voices got a bit more muffled as they moved into another room. Freddie started to inch out of her hiding place to see what was going on. If the door area was clear enough for her to drag her weak body through it and outside. Maybe get to a car and hot-wire it. Something. She didn't know or care. She'd crawl to a neighbors place if she had to. As she inched closer she started to notice smoke, and heat. There was a loud BANG. Definitely a gun. She let out a small squeal then backed up again and covered her mouth. Maybe he had shot that woman, but the smoke. Why the smoke? The house was…it had to be on fire at that point. There was too much of it for that to not be the case. He was setting the house on fire rather than coming to look for her? Had he shot that woman?_

_Then she heard the screams. That was the woman. Then what was with the gun? Did she care that much any more? The flames crawled through the hall as she poked her head out again. The woman was there, down on the ground, screaming and crying feeling around blindly for…maybe she was blind. Was she? It didn't matter she had to get out of there. As the woman vanished through the door the fire flared up behind her. Freddie knew that this would mean literally walking through fire in order to save her own life. Dolarhyde could still be somewhere in there. Who knew what that gunshot meant? She didn't SEE him though. That was the important part. It was stay in there_ an _die, or risk the trial by fire and possible live. She limped her way over to the sink grabbing a towel and soaking it in water. Next was her hair. The towel went around it. The move was less about vanity and more about not wanting her hair to catch on fire. She was devoid of any other clothing except for her panties. There was no other thing to possibly catch fire, except her skin. Which she might as well do anyway because she'd only manage to survive now with her wounds cauterized. She was barely keeping it together as it was._

_She collapsed down to the floor, unable to stand under the heavy dripping weight of that wet towel. She could hear sirens. Lots of them. All she had to do was get outside. Even though help was coming it was still far enough away that she knew she'd have to take the next step herself. Well, crawl. She clawed her way to the door on her stomach and slowly got to her feet. Her vision obscured by smoke. Her breathing obscured everything obscured. This was really going to hurt…_

* * *

Freddie woke with a raspy scream nearly falling out of her chair where she had been situated on the jet that had been chartered. Her scarf falling from her face at that point, at least revealing the extensive and twisted scar across her cheek and mouth and the burns down the side of her face and neck. Of course this noise had alerted Bedelia who looked right over at her. She quickly grabbed the scarf and wrapped it back around her face, her hands shaking like mad. Reaching into her bag she grabbed her bottle of pills and stood up quickly hurrying to the bathroom not wanting to address any comments about how she looked. Not in the moments after having to relive all those moments that had made her this way. Once in the bathroom she poured herself a glass of water and downed two of the pills quickly. She pulled the scarf completely off and threw it aside, staring at her mauled face in the mirror. Tears stinging at her eyes she began to hyperventilate trying to fight back the panic and the rage. Will Graham was going to pay for this. He would pay and it would be okay. Everything would be just fine. As long as she held onto that thought, she'd be okay too. At least she seriously hoped that was the case.

 


End file.
